Ayame's Rant-filled Adventure
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Just me wanting to rant over stupid shit. Stuff like life, people, pet peeves, myself, stuff like that and I hope I don't have to post these once or month or a year, because I don't like to rant, but I just, then I must. Also, you can use these rants to do things that I did or what other people do. You don't have to read this. I just need to get it out. Might be M later one.


**I know, I shouldn't, but I need to get this out. I mean, it's just me expressing how I feel about this situation and bullshit about that. Other than that, it's not about attacking this person nor wanting you guys to attack this person because it wouldn't solve anything. If you read through all this, then you sir or ma'am are a saint.**

 **Anyways, this happened a few days ago. I am getting into the Creepypasta fandom, and I think it's interesting how these characters became serial killers and such, and the different scenario that would avoid that possibility. I was reading a Ticci Toby x Reader Fanfic because I thought this one was interesting. I put my own opinion about it, saying the** ** _Reader_** **sounded so real for once and Toby might be a OoC. I know he isn't a waffle loving idiot like most people see him as, but in all honesty, I think this person saw it in that way.**

I just had this little theory that working with Slender Man is actually not that fun because if you guys don't already know, Slender causes migraines, insomnia, insanity, even drag them into nightmare-like stasis to its victims, not someone who is just willing to go along this. I just imagine Toby resenting ever killing his father and wished he lived his life with his abusive father than with Slender. I even believe that Slender-Man was the cause of the car crash that killed his sister Lyra. Which led me to think that Toby wouldn't just agreed to this unless he was under Slender's control.

 **So anyways, I totally understood that the person who attacked me to see that comment as 'little to no insight.' Ok. I understand that. He isn't a loving, stuttering, annoying** _(ok, I just feel like it's sort of like Masky is a like a Big Brother to Masky because big siblings would understand that situation. Masky wasn't as far gone as Kate or Hoodie, it says, so that's why Toby does it, Toby is the most human out of all of them.)_ **kid as everyone views him as. I decided to try to clear it up with this person, and tell them my side of the story, and told him/her to relax. Telling one to relax may have been the wrong thing to say, but whenever someone feels like they're being attacked another, tell them. So I thought they would act responsible enough to back off, and I tried my best to show that I also showed signs that I did too. It doesn't end there!**

 **You want to know what this person said to me? I won't do it quote by quote, but I will give you a summary of what they said. _"They didn't end up down there, I'm the retard and it was their job to set priorities to us and fuck off._ " Are... are you kidding me? Are you kidding me? I get that I'm not right all the time, but geez! This person really made me upset and angry for no god damn reason! **

**Let's get this straight right off the bat. When is it your job to get people's priorities set and why are you hating me for just complimenting someone's work? Fuck off, they said, I showed those signs to them, and they lashed at me for no reason at all! And do you like it if someone called you a retard? I called a friend a retard just for fun, and it's not fun for them. I'm sorry, but this person needs to get their priorities straight and BACK A FEW FUCKING STEPS BEFORE SAYING SOMETHING!**

 **...**

 **After having that thought in mind, it** **made me think that this person just wants to fight with me. I gave them a responsible reply to them and they just went out to bite my head off. Ok, I get that they didn't ask me for constructive criticism, but I thought that my post wasn't at first. When they said it was, then I would whole heartedly apologize for my mistakes if the creator said it wasn't helpful and delete it if the _creators _said so.**

 **But here's the deal. That person wasn't the creator! I actually laughed at the thought that this person is saying my "criticism" wasn't helpful at all and I should fuck off, but wasn't the creators themselves. Then again, I have no idea what's the relationship with this person and them, but all I thought was, wow, way to pick other people's fights when they're not your own. I get that some people do that, and even I can be a victim of that, but at least I know when to draw the line and say, that's enough.**

 **So I made another responsible response. NOT responding to this person. I also blocked them too, which I will unblock them when the week ends so everyone is all simmered down for a bit. It was a bad move on my part, but it was 12:30 am, I was tired and didn't want to deal with it. All I want to do with this person is enter a snow storm with a warm blanket and hot coco as we talk things and straighten things out.**

 **Sorry about the rant though. It just really triggered me how little this person thought about my comment and attacked me. I know there's a lot of trolls out there, but all I saw in the last comment they sent, which had a ton of bullshit on it. I don't know the time they sent it for them, so I assumed they were also tired or was dealing with bullshit themselves. And I wanted to release my anger out, but like I said, you don't have to read these or like them, it's just me being angry at stuff.**

 **I hope this story didn't bring down your day and have a good one. BAI!**


End file.
